RaNdOm DRABBLES!
by Naty17
Summary: Heh, everyone's got them... Any character allowed, themes chosen with a random word generator. Rated T for possible language. Pretty simple, huh? Anywho, please read, review, and request!
1. Random word: Paint, Angelo x Daisy

_I was bored, and this is what resolved from my boredom. BTW, I've never played Grand Bazaar, so Angelo and Daisy are OOC. All I know is that Angelo paints. OK, moving on! This will be for all couples, rivals or main character x person of your choice, and for all game versions (apart from Rune Factory, and the Xbox games, I __really__ don't know a thing 'bout those guys). A few rules though:_

_No yaoi or yuki, or however you say it. Actually, let me specify; No lesbians or gay dudes._

_No lemons. You should know why._

_Leave a review or PM me to suggest a couple._

_The topics are based on the words the random word generator gives me._

_Uh… Have fun?_

* * *

><p>Random Word: Paint<p>

Daisy ran up to me. "Hey, Angelo! What'cha doin'?"

I lowered my paint brush.

"Daisy, what does it look like I'm doing?"

She looked over to my easel. "You're making a bunch of squiggly lines!"

I sighed. Daisy never was a bright one…

"Daisy, it's a replica of Forget-Me-Not Valley."

She looked again. "It is?"

I sighed. I didn't think it was really that bed… It was a picture of the Goddess pond, with the young farmer, Jill, and her friend Skye sitting in front of it. Did they know I had taken a picture of them to paint later? Hopefully not.

"Daisy, is it really that hard to see?"

"No, I see it! It's a girl wearing a cowboy hat, and a boy with a bunny on his head!"

Oh, my, Goddess.

Daisy leaned for a closer look, once she saw my expression. Suddenly, she tripped on her own two feet… Right onto my unfinished painting.

She immediately stood back up, but it was too late: The picture was ruined.

"I'm so sorry, Angelo! Really!" Daisy screeched, tears forming in her eyes. She sniffled. "Please don't be angry at me…" I sighed. How could I, when she did those eyes to me? They made her look like an injured puppy.

"I'm not angry at you…"

"Really?" Daisy started jumping for joy. "Thank you! I wouldn't be able to live if you were angry at me!" I couldn't help but blush at her comment.

She quickly gave me a hug, and ran off to do who knows what, as I stood there watching after her.

* * *

><p><em>See? OOC! Yeah, only light fluffs between those two, since I really don't know them well enough. I should've researched them… Oh well, maybe next time! R&amp; R, please!<em>


	2. Random word: Chestnut, Will x Chelsea

_K, I'm back for round two! I'm thinking maybe Will x Chelsea now. Why not, right? I'm saving the best topic for Vaughn, don't you worry! K, let's hope it doesn't come out too corny!_

Random word – Chestnut

It was a windy day of fall, but I didn't mind. As long as I still had my beloved beside me, I knew I'd e happy. I looked up at her. Her light brown tresses were tangled from the wind, but she somehow managed to still look beautiful.

"Will, let's sit here. I want to watch the sunset."

"Anything you wish, my love."

We sat down in front of a tall tree.

"The sunset's beautiful!" Chelsea said, completely in awe at the scene.

"It's nothing compared to you, my sweet." Chelsea blushed at this remark. Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew.

"Ow…" said Chelsea, rubbing the top of her head. In her other hand was a big, firm, chestnut.

"What happened, my lady?" Chelsea chuckled.

"The wind must've blown this nut onto my head!" She giggled again. "Who knew a nut could be so hard!"

"Are you alright, fair maiden? I would be devastated if you ever got injured." Chelsea blushed again.

"I'm fine, Will." She turned back to the sunset, the brightness making her cringe a little.

"Chelsea, dear?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like chestnuts?"

"I don't mind them. Why?"

"How would you like it if I made us some chestnut buns before I must escort you back to your home?"

"Really? Wow, thank you, Will! Heh, maybe chestnuts aren't that bad after all…"

_Oh, wow, fail! That word was impossible! What can you possibly do with chestnut? Gah… I can't believe I'm actually posting this… I'll have to redo it some other day… Oh well… R & R! _


	3. Random word: Cookies, Tina x Jamie

_Hi! I decided to make this one a Jamie x Tina one-shot. Oh well, it might fail, it may not. Let's see if I can make it just a little bit more romantic now, hmm? K, here goes!_

* * *

><p>Random word: Cookies<p>

That first day she met him, he was extremely rude, and she would normally stay clear from him. But she had brought back the Goddess, and already had a successful farm, so what else was there really left to do? So, for the last few weeks, she had been determined to become his friend. How was it going? Not even Tina knew herself. But today was the Spring Harmony day. If he brought her cookies, it would be proof her efforts weren't for nothing.

She had just finished getting dressed, when she heard a knock on the door. A mischievous grin placed on her face, Tina opened the door.

"Hey, Ja- Alex…"

"Hey! It's Harmony Day, so I thought I'd bring you some cookies!" Alex said, handing over a plate full.

"Thank you!" Tina replied with a fake grin. "That's really nice of you. I'm sure they'll taste great!"

And so, with a smile, Alex left the girl alone with her thoughts.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I was now getting late. Tina had received cookies from every bachelor; all but one. A little tired of waiting, Tina made her way to Jamie's farm.

"Jamie! Where the hell are you?"

When there was no answer, Tina started getting worried. There was no one on the fields, so where could he-

Her thoughts were answered when she heard what sounded like a kitchen timer go off. She entered Jamie's house, and to her surprise, was greeted with a delicious smell. There, right in front of the oven, was a figure in a bright poncho, and big hat.

"Jamie?"

The man jumped at the sound of her voice.

"T-Tina, uh… What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been all day?" The young girl said, ignoring his question.

"I-I was… working on the farm! You know, uh… pretty busy!"

Tina highly doubted that, but let it go by. "You know, Jamie, it's the Spring Harmony Festival today…" She said, twirling one of her pigtails.

"So?" Tina felt a surge of disappointment. "Whatch'ya makin'?" She asked, rocking on her heels. The purple haired man hesitated. "Cookies."

"Oh… For who?" Tina bit her lip, unsure if she even wanted to know. What if Jamie liked another girl? Then what?

Again, Jamie hesitated before speaking. "Someone… special…" he finally said.

"Special?"

"Yeah, she's, uh, really pretty, um… really smart… sometimes kind of annoying…" He smirked at that last one.

"Oh… Who is that special someone?"

"Well…" Jamie said, finally turning to face her, with a plate of cookies in his hands. "Her name is Tina."

Tina pondered for a while, wondering who she knew named Tina… Then it hit her; she was Tina!

"Uh… Happy… Harmony day." Jamie said shyly, handing over the plate of cookies.

"W-Wow, uh, thank you!" Tina said, amazed. She honestly didn't think Jamie had meant her…

"Hey, Jamie? Do you really think I'm… Beautiful?"

"Of course I do!"

"And… you really think I'm… smart?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"And, uh… annoying… in a good way?"

"Definitely in a good way."

It was only then that she noticed how much the distance had closed between them. Gently, Jamie put his hand on her cheek, as she watched in shock. But she didn't hesitate when his lips met hers.

* * *

><p><em>Aw! I personally really like that one. It's also my longest one so far! Next topic is ribbon. Anyone got any ideas? It's gonna be for Angela x Julius. Please review!<em>


	4. Random word: Ribbons, Angela x Julius

_This was requested by PrettyPanda. Hooray!_

* * *

><p><span>Random word: Ribbons<span>

"Oh, Angela! You look perfect!"

I glanced in the mirror. I did look really nice; my gown had long sleeves, and a little bow in the middle of my chest. There were little pearls everywhere, but not too many. The bottom of the dress flowed freely, and my shoes were made of glass. Simple enough. My hair was pulled into a bun, and my veil was draped over my face. I **looked** like a bride, but I couldn't help but wonder if I could** be **a bride.

"Thanks, Candace. For everything." Candace smiled shyly.

"I didn't do **that** much…"

"Candace, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing here, in this beautiful dress, about to get married, now, would I?"

Candace blushed a little, then made her way to the door. "I ought to leave you alone now. Is there anything else you need?"

I pondered on that. "No, I'm fine."

Candace stepped out, and closed the door quietly behind her, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I glanced back at myself in the mirror.

I should have been happy that I had a man that would forever love me, but I couldn't help but worry. There always was, and would always be something for me to worry about. Would I be a good wife? Would he accept me? Are we going to end up divorced? And more importantly… was he the one?

My worries were interrupted when someone poked me in the back. I squealed loudly, and jumped. I heard soft chuckling behind me, and I suspected Luke was the one that had scared me. He always liked scaring me… I was about to curse him off, but the person I saw surprised me.

"Earth to Angela, Earth to Angela!" Julius said.

I giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know… to steal some potatoes? I came here to see the bride, of course!"

I sighed. Same old Julius!

"Julius, you're the expert… Do I… look OK?" I asked nervously.

"You're as beautiful as you always are!" he said, and I felt myself blush. He backed away from me a little, to get a better look at me anyway.

"But there is something missing…" I froze in panic.

"W-What is it?"

Julius laughed. "Relax, Angie! You shouldn't worry so much!"

He walked over to my bathroom, where I kept all my accessories. Most of them were given to me by him. I followed him, as he rummaged through a plastic bin.

"Aha! Found it!" he said, pulling out a light green ribbon. "Do you remember this one? It was the one I gave to you, the first day we met."

Oh, I remembered all too well…

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"Hello, there!" a voice called as I stepped into the Sonata Tailoring shop. There, was a man with purple hair, and very chic clothes.

"I don't believe we've met! My name's Julius." He said, extending his hand. I shook it.

"My name's Angela. Do you work here?"

"No, I don't. The owner is out somewhere with her daughters, so I'm doing her a favour by taking care of the shop until she comes back."

"Oh, uh… OK…"

I started making my way to the door.

"You know, just because I don't really work here, doesn't mean I can't help you with anything."

I turned back. "Well, what do you recommend?"

He smiled, obviously pleased with my response. Then, I remembered something. "B-But I can't buy anything yet. I-I don't have enough money."

"Oh, really? We can still look around, though, right?" he said, a little disappointed.

"No, I really should be going-"

"Angela… Wait..."

I turned back just a little, as he grabbed a lime green ribbon from a box nearby. He walked up behind me, and held up my hair, wrapping the ribbon around, then letting it down, and tying a bow on the top.

"At least take this along with you… It's fair priced, so I don't think Shelly will mind… Plus, it looks really pretty on you…" I blushed a little.

"Thank you, Julius. That was very… kind of you…"h

I walked out of the store, a little weak in the knees, knowing that wouldn't be the last time I'd see him.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0

And it wasn't the last time. Julius and I had grown close; he was my best friend! He would be there, watching me walk down that aisle… But for some reason, it pained me that it wouldn't be him standing in front of the alter…

He wrapped the ribbon around my hair the same way he had done it before, finishing it off with a little bow.

"Thanks Julius…" I said, giving him a hug.

"Hey, it's your special day, right?"

"Yeah…" I said, sighing. "My special day…"

* * *

><p>There I was. Was I ready? No. Would I ever be ready? Maybe. The organ started playing, and I watched Kathy, both my best friend and bridesmaid, walk down the aisle. Then it was my turn. I felt like a robot, not wanting to walk, but having to anyway. There, in front of the alter, was my could-be husband. He smiled at me, and I forced one back. He looked handsome… But I couldn't stop my eyes from glancing around the room… and they stopped at Julius. He smiled at me too, motioning to me to keep walking. So I did. Soon enough, I was there beside Chase (1), my husband to be. The ceremony went by like a breeze, and before I knew it, it was time for the I dos. Chase said it without even hesitating.<p>

"And do you, Angela, take Chase to be your beloved husband?"

I looked around the church once again, and my eyes met Julius'. I looked back up to Chase, and he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know."

Again, I glanced at Julius.

I turned back to the priest and said proudly. "I do!"

The crowd cheered, as my lips met my new husband's. But those lips didn't belong to Chase! I walked out of the church, arm linked with Julius, the one that I would love forever and ever.

* * *

><p><em>Tadaa! Done! Three cheers for my longest one-shot yet! I honestly really liked this one! It was <strong>TOTALLY WICKED!<strong> Heh, sorry, I'm a little too happy… Now I can finally work on other things! Yay! Seems that this story (RaNdOm drabbles) is peoples favourite! I've been getting a lot of requests (sort of), so it won't be TOO long 'till I update again. Now, for the numbers!_

_Honestly, I would choose Chase over Julius any day! Chase is ranked number 3 on my SUPER AWESOME HM DUDES LIST! Chase 4 ever!_

_K, next one was requested by Lumina123, and it's Lumina x Jack. The magic word is… Piano! Yay!_


	5. Random word: Piano, Jack x Lumina

_This was requested by Lumina123. I really hope you like this one as much as I do!_

* * *

><p>Random word: Piano<p>

Lumina sat down on the piano bench. She practiced the piano every single day, and she was surprised the keys weren't ruined by now. She had learned the piano at the age of 4, and had been playing ever since. That was now… 15 years of practice.

Lumina sighed, as she thought of how proud her mother would have been. Her mother loved the piano just as much she did, if not, even more. But of course, her mother had been dead for years now. She had died in a car crash when Lumina was 6.

Lumina sighed again. It didn't matter how many years went by, she would always grieve over her dear mother.

She placed her hands on the ivory keys. Ivory pianos were illegal now, as they were made from elephant skin, therefore leaving few left. Lumina was one of the few people lucky enough to own one.

Ok, she had to concentrate now. She opened her piano book to the Mozart section, and joyfully started playing Für Elise. She always had loved that song, and as she played, she felt herself get sucked into the music. She closed her eyes, and soon, there was nothing else around her, but that beautiful music. She finished the song with a few last notes, and opened her eyes. She was surprised to hear clapping beside her.

There, sitting on a couch, was Jack. He smiled his sweet smile, and Lumina returned it with one of her own.

"That was beautiful, Lumina."

Lumina giggled. "You think everything I play is beautiful!"

Jack shrugged. "Well, you certainly can't blame me!"

Lumina felt her cheeks heat up a little. Jack had always had that effect on her, ever since he first stepped into the manor.

"So, what are you doing here?" Lumina asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack asked, chuckling. "Visiting you!"

Lumina lowered her head in embarrassment at her stupid question. "Well then why didn't you make me stop playing?" she asked again.

Again, Jack shrugged. "I like it when you play. You're really talented."

Lumina sighed. Jack always complimented her on everything. Muffy kept telling her it was because he had a little thing for her, but Lumina wouldn't understand why. Why would he love her? She wasn't as beautiful as Muffy, as smart as Flora, or as sweet as Celia. But the question would always create weight on her shoulders…

"I'm not THAT good… You're over-exaggerating, like you always do."

"Pfft!" Jack rolled his eyes, but didn't bother keep arguing. There really was no use; the brunette thought of herself like dirt. Instead, he sat beside her on the bench.

"Hey Lumina? Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Go ahead!" Lumina replied.

"Does Romana still think I'm a useless, dirty farmer?"

Lumina laughed. One day, when Jack came to visit Lumina, he forgot to take his muddy boots off, and Romana had gone into a huge fit. Let's just say, Jack never forgot to take off his boots after that…

"No, I think she forgave you a long time ago."

Jack sighed in relief. "Good! I wasn't sure…"

He looked at the piano Lumina always played, and placed his fingers on the black and white keys.

"You know, Lumi, I know how to play too! I'm not as good as you, but I don't think I've ever met anyone that was…"

Lumina blushed again, and watched as Jack made a poor attempt at "Twinkle Twinkle".

"You can't be serious…" she said, smiling.

Jack laughed too. "You saw right through me!"

Then, he changed the tune. It was a song that sounded familiar to Lumina… She pondered on it for a moment, before deciding it was a song by the composer, Debussy (1).

She smiled. "I didn't know you could play!" she said.

Jack smiled. "Well, now you do!" He thought for a second. "You know, there's a song I want you to learn. But you'll have to remember every single note before playing it!" he said cheerfully.

Lumina tilted her head in curiosity, as Jack started to instruct her.

"Ok, so the notes are C, F, F, F. Got that so far?" Lumina took a minute to register it, then nodded.

"Then, C, G, E, F! There you go!" Lumina looked at the farmer curiously, but shrugged it off, and started to play. All of a sudden, the wedding song filled the room.

"Bum, bum, ba dum! Bum ba, ba dum!" Jack hummed.

"W-What's so special about this song?" Lumina asked nervously.

"Well, don't you recognize it? It's called the wedding march!"

"Yes, but why did you want me to play it?" Lumina asked, a little annoyed now.

"Well…" Jack searched for the right words. "I've… been wanting to ask you something… for a while now…"

Lumina could feel her heart thumping hard. She wouldn't be surprised if Jack could hear it, right beside her. She watched as Jack pulled something out of his rucksack. He gave Lumina a mischievous half-smile, and hid the item behind his back.

"Which hand?" he asked her. Lumina sighed.

"Um… Left." Jack took his left hand out from behind his back, and revealed a shimmering, sapphire colored feather. Lumina gasped.

"Lumina, I know you may not have even noticed, but I love you with all my heart."

Lumina nearly chocked. "What did you just say?"

"Lumina… I said I loved you…" Lumina felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes!"

"Huh?" Jack asked, dumb as ever.

"Yes, I will marry you!" she said, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wow… Really? I-I didn't think you'd actually say yes!"

Lumina leaned back, and looked deep into his brown eyes. "And I thought you'd never ask me that!" she said, before passionately pressing her lips against his.

* * *

><p><em>Wow! It seems that the more drabbles I make, the better they get! I hope you liked it, Lumina123- besides; you WERE the one who requested it! I actually really like Lumina, plus I own Harvest moon DS, so it made it a lot easier to get into character! This is actually my <em>_favourite one so far! Please, read and review, my loved ones!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Debussy is my favourite composer. He rocks! Well… In old time style…<em>


	6. Random word: Roses, Gill x Angela Akari

_This was requested by both tufted titmouse, and LittleBumbleBee. This all got deleted by accident, so I hope it's as good as the first one was._

* * *

><p><strong>Random word: Roses<strong>

Angela had always loved Calvin, from the moment she caught sight of him. He was handsome, adventurous, successful, and everything else she had always wanted.

After another long tiresome day of farm work, Angela made her way to the town hall. There was a desk, with papers stacked all over.

"Hello?" she called. There was no answer.

"Oh, Gill. Did you seriously think that would work?" she asked, rolling her eyes as a small chuckle sounded from behind the paper stacks.

Gill rose from his seat. "Hello, Angie. What brings you here today?"

Angela gave him a surprised look. "Uh, don't you remember? It's my job to annoy you!" she said, as she sat down on the desk.

"Angela, you do realize you're sitting on my papers, right?"

Angela smirked. "Yep!"

Gill sighed. Angela and he were best friends, but that didn't stop her from annoying him at every time possible.

"Shouldn't you be stalking a specific archeologist right now?" he asked teasingly.

Angela just smiled sweetly. "That's scheduled for later!" she assured him.

Seeing Angela so obsessed with this man made Gill feel a little jealous, although he'd rather die then admit it to her.

They talked for a while, until the clock suddenly chimed 6:00pm.

"Well, I better be going now, if I don't want to be late for my stalking session!" she said, giving him a small wink as she skipped out of the town hall. Gill watched her leave, a little too quietly.

* * *

><p>From Angela's hiding spot, she could see the young man perfectly, with small chances of being discovered.<p>

Calvin was sitting down, carefully studying an old map. The fact that Angela was able to see a bit of his abs made her shiver in delight.

Suddenly, a twig snapped, making both the archeologist, **and **the farmer jump. Phoebe stepped into the clearing.

"Oh, it's just you…" Calvin said quietly.

"Mmm, thanks. Your politeness is making me melt in desire." Phoebe said sarcastically, oddly reminding Angela of Chase, the chef.

Calvin smirked, and continued studying the map. Goddess, he looked so sexy when he smirked! (1)

Silence settled between the two.

"You know…" Phoebe said nervously. "I made a new invention! X-ray glasses, to help you with your mining!"

Calvin finally looked up from the oh-so-interesting map. "Does it work?"

Phoebe smiled. "Yes, it does!" She handed him a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

"Uh… Phoebe?"

"Yes?"

"Did you forget that not everyone has an eye prescription? I can't see a thing." Calvin said, taking the glasses off.

Phoebe turned away in embarrassment. "Oops…"

Calvin sighed, stood up, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Angela gasped quietly. But… it was OK to hug friends… right? She did it to Luke all the time!"

Calvin pulled away from Phoebe, before kissing her passionately.

Angela was on the verge of tears, as she quietly made her escape.

* * *

><p>Angela walked back into the Town Hall, her head hung low. Gill immediately stood up from his desk.<p>

"Stalking session ended early?" he asked teasingly.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Gill widened his own, before rushing to her side.

"Angela? What's wrong?" he asked, panic rising in his voice.

Angela sniffed. "He has a girlfriend…" she said gloomily.

Gill breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't anything serious!

Angela looked up at him. "What was that for?"

"Uh… well… I was just thinking that… um…" Gill never was too good at this stuff. "I was just thinking that… well, if he can't see the beautiful girl in front of him, he must be the stupidest person on Earth!"

Angela frowned. "He's already seen Phoebe."

Gill cupped her chin in his hands, and bent down so they were both at the same height. "I wasn't talking about Phoebe…" he murmured quietly. "I was talking about you, Angela…"

Angela smiled sadly. "Thank you, Gill…" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>A little later, Gill was out for his usual walk. He felt sorry for Angela, but he couldn't help but feel victorious at the fact that Calvin didn't feel the same way.<p>

Ugh, how could he even think that way? Angela was his best friend, his ONLY friend. She was the only one who would listen to him, throughout it all. But sometimes, he just had trouble believing she was only a friend to him…

When he looked back up again, he found himself at Marimba Farm.

"Wow! Did I really walk all the way here?" he said out loud.

"I guess so." Said another voice. Gill turned, and saw Anissa behind him. She looked up at the sky. "You do realize, Gill, that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, right?"

Gill couldn't help but think of the way Angela always talked to "Finn", her magical fairy.

"Well, who here isn't insane?" he told her.

Anissa smiled at him. "Good point."

They were silent for a little longer, before Anissa finally blurted out. "Shouldn't you be trying to woo Angela right now, even though she's completely obsessed with that wannabe cowboy (2)?"

Gill snorted. "You are dead on with that last part."

Anissa smirked. "Answer the question."

Gill sighed. "She's acting really dramatic over the fact that Calvin is dating Phoebe, so I think it's best we leave her alone right now."

Now it was Anissa's turn to snort. "That figures. I just don't understand why you won't just give up! She's gone head over heels for that phony, and she probably hasn't ever thought of you as more then a friend!"

Gill froze. That was probably true, now that he thought of it…

"Oh no… I've said too much…" Anissa said quietly.

Gill finally spoke up. "I don't know why I won't give up either. But I don't consider this a game. Win or lose, I'll always be trying to find a way."

Anissa smiled sweetly. "Well then, you better hurry up. It's only a matter of time before Calvin wakes up from his stupidity, and Angela will just be standing there for the taking!"

Gill sighed. "I know…"

Anissa started walking towards the farm, then stopped in her tracks, and glanced back over her shoulder.

"Follow me, Gill. I think I might have an idea on how to get you started…"

Gill followed her into the small shop, and she shoved a small pot in his hands. In the pot was a single, blooming rose.

"It's the last one of the season. Give it to her."

Gill nodded his head, and fondled (3) through his pockets for his wallet.

"Don't bother. You can have it." Anissa said.

Gill thanked her, and started back towards the main town.

* * *

><p>A while later, Angela heard someone knock at the door.<p>

"Go away!" she yelled.

…

…

…

It seemed the person had left. She stood up to check, but when she opened the door, all there was was a small pot with a red rose. And when she looked around for the donor, there was no one in sight.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Angela heard another knock at the door. Much happier, thanks to the floral gift, she opened the door widely.<p>

"Oh, uh…" Standing there was Calvin. He was holding a bright daisy in his hands. "Gill told me you were really upset about something, so I thought maybe I'd bring you this (he gestured to the flower) to cheer you up!"

Angela blushed. "T-Thank you… Hey Calvin?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have given me any other flowers, have you?"

Calvin looked confused. "Uh… No…?" He looked over Angela's head. "You mean that rose?" he asked.

"Yes, I found it on my porch, and, well… I don't know who gave it to me!" Angela admitted.

Calvin chuckled. "Looks like you have a secret admirer! I used to do that to Phoebe all the time. At one point, she thought she had a stalker!" Calvin laughed at the memory, but Angela was trying hard not to cry.

"Yeah… G-Goodbye…" she said quietly.

"See ya later!"

* * *

><p>Later, when Angela was sure she wouldn't publicly burst into tears, she went to the town hall to visit Gill.<p>

"Hey Gill face!" she yelled.

Gill sighed. "Looks like you're back to normal again…"

"Sort of, I guess…" Angela answered with a sad smile. "Guess what? Someone dropped off a flower by my house. Calvin thinks I have a secret admirer. I wonder who it is…?"

Ignoring the name of his rival, Gill smirked. "Let me guess… Would that flower be a… rose, maybe?"

Angela looked at his face intently, when suddenly, realization stroke her features. She gasped. "It… was you…" she said quietly. It was more of a statement then a question.

"It was always me…" Gill answered, before kissing her softly.

And at that moment, Angela seemed to forget everything around her. She forgot all about Calvin and Phoebe, and of the hours she spent in her room crying. She would relive all of that if she had too, because all that mattered right now was that she and Gill were together now…

* * *

><p><em>Cute? I think so! It was pretty good, even if it got deleted by accident the first time. I always thought Anissa would be better with a sarcastic attitude. I mean, AP already has Renee acting Ms. Sweet, and the closest you have to a sarcastic girl is Witch, and she's just plain hateful! Anyway, read and review!<em>

* * *

><p><em>(1) Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, EWWWWWWWW! I would never say that about Calvin! Gross!<em>

_(2) Yeah, sorry I'm so mean to Calvin. I read this story called Bittersweet, and Calvin stole Molly (well… the author actually renamed her Holly, but still…) from Chase! Noooooooo!_

_(3) That word sounds so wrong, for some reason… Heh heh heh…_


	7. Random word: Cow, Claire x Gray

Requested (and forgotten until now) by: lollipopdiego!

So sorry I forgot about your request… :"D Oopsies… Heh heh…

* * *

><p>Random word: Cow<p>

"I'll help you!" Why Gray said those words, he had no idea. He didn't have a clue on how to farm! But it seemed to make Claire smile, and if Claire was happy, then Gray was happy too.

Claire dragged him all the way to the barn. "Here, Gray, you can feed the animals, and brush them, while I water the crops."

Gray looked behind her at the big field completely covered in plants. There wasn't one square that wasn't used.

"You make my job look too easy…" he grumbled.

Claire crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry, do **you **want to water the crops?"

Gray looked at her in shock. "N-No t-thanks…" he stuttered, as he walked into the barn.

"Wow! What is this, a barn, or a hamburger factory? (1)" Gray exclaimed in amazement. There had to be at least 15 cows in there!

"What's it look like?" Claire yelled over her shoulder, as she poured the watering cam's content over a corn stalk. "And you haven't even seen the sheep's barn!"

Gray huffed, but strode over to the feeder, and grabbed a bunch of fodder. One by one, he put some in each feeder.

He looked back over to where Claire was still watering her crops, and got lost daydreaming. He watched as the wind blew threw her long, golden-blond locks, as she struggled to keep them out of her face while she worked.

He was brought back to reality when one of the cows kicked him in the back of the leg.

"Hey!" He yelled at the cow.

The cow mooed impatiently.

"You know what?" asked Gray. "Just for that, you're going to be the last one to get your food!"

The cow rolled its eyes, but ignored Gray after that.

Gray skipped that one cow, and moved to the brown one beside it.

"Here, take the darn food." Gray grumbled, as he practically threw the fodder in the food tray.

As he was tossing the hay into the next dish, though, he heard a loud moo.

He looked back and saw the same black spotted cow as before munching away on the brown cow's food.

"Hey!" he said, as he rushed in to the brown cow's aid. "Get out of there!" The black spotted cow glared at him, and the brown cow mooed what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"What?" Gray yelled at the cow. Yes, he was slowly going insane. What normal person yells at a cow?

Gray and the cow continued their intense glare contest, when suddenly, the cow rammed into Gray's legs, making him land on his stomach on the cow's back.

The cow mooed evilly, and started running towards the exit.

"Ahh!" Gray yelled. "Whoa, whoa! Oh come on, doesn't this have an off switch?"

"Asparagus! Stop!" Gray groaned. Out of all times, why did Claire have to be there **now**? Never mind, she lives here…

"Wait- you named your cow Asparagus?" he asked.

"Yep!" Claire said cheerfully. "Asparagus, if you don' stop now, I'll have Karen come back to see you when she's drunk."

The cow stopped, and Gray flipped off its back. "Ow…" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What did Karen do that was so bad?" Gray asked.

Claire shivered. "Trust me, you don't want to know…" Suddenly, Claire started giggling. "I see you've met Asparagus. He's so friendly, don't you think?"

The cow- Asparagus – snorted, as if to disagree.

"I agree with the cow." Gray said. He smirked. "You laugh like such a girl, Claire."

"Well, last time I checked, I was a girl!" Claire smiled.

"Last time I checked, indeed you were!" Gray was really enjoying this.

"Last time you checked was before you got contacts!"

"But…" Gray said confusingly. "I don't wear contacts!"

"And before you got Alzheimer's. (2)"

Gray smiled. "Nice one!"

Claire smiled back, and leaned her head onto Gray's shoulder. A light flush appeared on Gray's face, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Claire, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything!" Claire said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Have you ever felt like your heart is thumping so hard, it might burst?"

Claire's cheeks turned a light pink. "W-Why?"

Gray shrugged. "Just wonderin'."

"Well… honestly, yes, I have."

"When?"

"Well…" Claire turned so she could look him in the eye. "I-I feel that way… whenever I see you… whenever I hear someone say your name… whenever… I think of you…" She blushed even darker.

"And Claire?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever felt… like you wouldn't be happy if a certain person weren't there?" Gray asked.

"I-I uh… well, uh…well… yes…" Claire said, her face a cute red.

"And Claire?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Claire stared at him intently, trying to find the right words.

"I think… I think… I'm in love… right now…"

* * *

><p><em>Bleh, I don't like this one as much. It was alright, I guess. Doesn't help that it's 2 in the morning either, does it? Hmm… Plus it was too short, I find.<em>

* * *

><p><em>(1) Sorry to any vegetarian reading this…<em>

_(2) No offense, any person with Alzheimer's…_


	8. Random word: Break, Luke x Celia

_Ok, I've decided to stop doing this with a random word generator (although you can request a theme), because I just find it limits my ideas. I will name the chapter after the subject though, but the word won't be chosen for me. Just lettin' you know ^-^! BTW, this is the longest chapter yet! Wooo hoooooo!_

_BTW, this was requested by floridapanther28! YAY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Break<strong>

No wonder I was still an apprentice carpenter; this was hard!

Vesta requested a new greenhouse be built for her farm, and ever since Gotz retired, we've been doing all the carpenter's work for him.

I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me, and when I turned around, I saw a girl with long brown hair gaping at me. She seemed oblivious to the fact that the water from her watering can was pouring all over her feet, instead of the corn they should have been watering.

When she realized I had noticed her staring, she quickly turned away, trying to hide the obvious blush that was spreading across her face.

I chuckled to myself. She was acting like a schoolgirl with her first crush!

I jumped off the ladder I was on, and walked over to the girl, who although still wouldn't turn her head, I could tell was watching me from the corner of her eye.

Pop and Bo were staring me, with a "What the hell are you doing?" look on their faces. Well, they'll see…

"Hey, Celia!" I yelled, even though she was right in front of me.

She looked up quickly, but turned her head right after. "Oh, uh, Luke… Uh… Hello…" she stuttered.

I looked from the corn, to her face, and back again. "Celia, I know I'm not a farmer, but when you water corn, aren't you supposed to actually pour the water **on** the corn?"

Celia blushed again, but switched the direction of the watering can so the water actually reached the crop. "I think you'd be a better farmer then me, by the looks of it." Celia said quietly. "I can't even seem to figure out how to water plants…"

I laughed, and Celia looked up, surprised. "That was funny?"

I bit my lip to stop from laughing again. How could she be so cute without even knowing?

"So, what's up?" I asked her.

"Um… I'm watering crops?" she responded, tilting her head, and smiling cutely.

"I can see that." I answered, and looked back at Bo and Pops, to see if they went back to work. Which, they did.

I looked back at Celia. "I'm not supposed to run off on the job, but I'm sooooooo bored… Do you think you could make an extra break?" I asked. "Like, right now?"

Celia looked uncertain. "But… I have to work!" she complained.

"Yeah, but you work all the time!" I whined. "Vesta wouldn't mind if you took **one** little break, right?"

Celia sighed. "I don't know…"

"Go, Celia." said a voice beside me, which made me jump. How did Vesta get here so quietly?

Celia protested. "But Vesta-"

"Go, Celia. You always work hard, so you deserve a break. Just be back by the time the seed shop opens." And with that, Vesta walked away.

"Huh. That works!" I said. I noticed Marlin glaring at me (1), but I decided to ignore it for now. That could wait 'til later…

We walked together across the bridge, and made our way to the Goddess pond. When I looked back at her, I realized she was trying to act angry.

"What'd I do?" I asked.

"You interrupted my work…" she muttered.

I snickered quietly to myself. "Sheesh… I must be pretty lame if you'd rather work then hang around with me!"

She looked worried. "Oh, I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

I grinned. She was so innocent! "Nah, you didn't hurt my feelings, but thanks for being worried!"

She nodded. We sat down by the Goddess spring, and Celia took off her orange bandana.

"You know, you never asked Dale if you could come out here with me… Won't he be angry?"

"Nah, I'm used to getting in trouble by him…" I sighed, as I watched the wind blow through the water.

The young farmer started playing with her long brown hair, and I took my own bandana off and tied it around her head.

"Hey, I think you wear it better then I do! (2)" I complimented her. She blushed a little, and nodded her thanks.

"Hey Celia?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Do you grow spinach on your farm?"

She looked surprised at how quickly I changed subject. "Um… We might grow some in the fall, but it'll probably just be yams again, like last year."

"Aw, but fall is in another season still, and that's in… in…" I hate math…

"In 13 days." Celia finished for me.

"Yeah! That's a long time! And I love spinach!"

Celia laughed softly. "It'll come soon enough."

"But I want spinach **now**!"

Celia sighed. "And I want a cake to fall out of the sky right now, but that's not going to happen, is it?"

I gasped. Did she just use sarcasm? She laughed at me. "Yes I know, it's quite a shock. But you'll have to deal with the fact that, no, cake doesn't fall out of the sky."

"What?" I jumped up, playing along. "Not even spinach cake? Whyyyyy meeeeeeee?"

Celia giggled.

"Hey Celia? (3)" I asked.

"Yeeeess?" Celia answered, lowering herself onto her back.

"Do you grow mayonnaise on your farm?"

Celia burst out laughing. "L-L-Luke! M-M-M-Mayonnaise is made out of e-eggs! You use a-a mayonnaise maker! Hahaha!" Celia said between laughs.

"Really? Awesome!" I shouted, doing a fist pump into the air. "Uh… Where can I get a mayonnaise maker?"

"I'm sure the rancher, Jill, has one somewhere."

"Awesome…"

We sat there a little longer.

"Let's go skinny dipping." I said, out of the blue.

Celia froze, and stared at me as if I were insane. Which I probably was.

"Hey, Cell! I was joking! Sheesh…"

Celia let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! Ok, then."

"But do you want to go swimming?"

Celia giggled. "Luke, no!"

But it was too late. I rushed over to the river dividing the Goddess Pond and the excavation site, and did a big cannonball.

"Wooo hooooooo!" I yelled, as I splashed into the cold water. Celia walked over nervously.

"Come on in!" I called.

"But I don't want to get wet…" she protested.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" I begged.

"No, Luke." She tried to look serious and strict, but her mood was betrayed in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and the way she puffed her cheeks up was so irresistibly cute.

I swam over to the side of the river, and crossed my arms. "You know you have no choice but to come in here with me, right?" I warned her.

She crossed her arms, and kept her pout in place. "Make me!" she said.

I smirked evilly, and grabbed her foot. She screamed, and landed on her butt, legs in the water. Before she could stand back up, I grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her in with me.

She thrashed (4) against the water, as I dragged her underneath the waterfall.

"Luke, stop! I can't swim!" she screeched.

"Don't worry! You're with me; what could go wrong?"

"Everything…" she muttered, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, now hold your breath." I told her.

"What do you mean, hold my-"

"Celia, just trust me." I reassured her. When she finally started holding her breath, I lowered us under the water.

Celia started panicking. I guess she must have a fear of water or something. She buried her face in my chest, and wrapped her legs around my waist, which I admit, was making me think **extremely **perverted thoughts.

When I started losing air, I swam back up to the surface of the water. Celia gasped.

"I will never ever trust you again." She vowed. That's when she noticed how close we were to each other.

She blushed, and quickly unwrapped her legs from around me. But when she tried to push herself away from me, I held on to her tighter. Slowly, our faces came closer and closer to each other. Then suddenly…

"I have to get back to work!"

I smirked at her, but let her go. She quickly jumped out of the river, and ran off. Once she was around the corner, where she thought she was out of my eye-sight, I saw her face palm herself, and mutter something under her breath. Then she ran back to Vesta's farm.

I too got out of the water soon after, and walked back over to the farm to finish building the greenhouse. My wet clothes were sticking to my skin, and the wind was giving me goose bumps. But that didn't matter.

All that mattered was that I had finally found something to think of while Pops gave me his speech about running off when I was supposed to be working.

Too bad I didn't have my flamed bandana to celebrate it with me.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, I really like this one! I find it really cute. But I just thought about this now; Isn't Celia 26, and Luke, like, about 21 years old? Hmm… she's 5 years older then him… But it doesn't matter!<em>

_I think I might've made Celia a little too shy, though. And I'm sorry that Luke's thoughts are too smart, but… you know me, it bugs me if thoughts are written weirdly… Or maybe you didn't know that…_

_I think that's about it!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Got that idea from HM DS, when Celia's at a green heart (which I finally got her to, in less then 2 seasons, halleluiah) and you talk to her while she's in her house, she'll say something about how whenever Marlin (Celia's rival) sees me, he glares at me, but she doesn't know why.<em>

_(2) I actually think Celia would look adorable wearing Luke's bandana!_

_(3) He sounds like the annoying orange… "Hey apple! Hey, hey, hey apple! Hey apple!"_

_(4) I'm not sure if that's spelt right…_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	9. Random word:Child,VaughnxChelseaxSabrina

_Okay, so this one is a little different from the others. I just kinda felt bad for the rivals… I know, I know, this one should be a completely different story, but I haven't updated this in FOREVER! Sorry… ANYWAY! Let's go!_

* * *

><p><strong>Random word: Child<strong>

There was a knock at the manor door. I rose off the chair in the library, put down the book I was reading, and went to answer it.

Standing there was Chelsea. She was grinning from ear to ear. Behind her stood our favorite, anti-social cowboy. Of course… Chelsea proposed to him a season ago. They got married a week later.

I was always jealous of Chelsea, even if she WAS my best friend. I was jealous of how beautiful her eyes were, or how she didn't need ugly round glasses, and how she had enough energy to run an entire farm, while I sometimes had trouble getting home on hot summer days.

But most of all, I was jealous of how she found love so easily.

Vaughn wasn't easily impressed. I'd been trying to woo him for years. Then Chelsea… She's only been here for two years, and yet, she's already married him.

I opened the door a little wider, and let them come in. I caught Vaughn's eye for a second when he passed through the door way, but he looked away.

You'd think I'd be over him by now. No. I'd never ever be over him.

I remember, on one of those hot summer days, when I felt like I could've fainted, he helped me get back home (1). Didn't that mean anything at all? Didn't that prove he cared for me at all? Or was it just a friendly gesture…?

I sat down on one of the leather couches in father's office. Chelsea and Vaughn sat in the one opposite me.

"What is it, Chelsea?" I asked.

Chelsea looked at Vaughn, and back to me. "Should I tell her, or do you want to tell her?"

Vaughn shrugged. "It don't matter." Of course. Typical Vaughn.

"Okay!" Chelsea was fidgeting excitedly. "Well… well… well…!" she squealed happily.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I'm… I… I'm…!"

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "For Goddess' sake, Chels, just tell her already!"

Chelsea giggled. Goddess, that was annoying. "Okay! Sabrina, I'm pregnant!"

I gasped. I felt my heart sink. Of course I was happy Chelsea was having a baby. Just… not happy she was having a baby with Vaughn. "Wow… that's… great." I finally replied.

"Isn't it?" Chelsea beamed. "I want a boy. What about you, Vaughn?"

Vaughn looked at her. "It doesn't really matter to me, as long as it's healthy." Aw! That line made my heart melt. But it wasn't satisfying enough for Chelsea.

She pouted. "Yeah, but what gender do you want?"

Again, Vaughn just shrugged. "Like I said, it doesn't matter."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, and huffed. "You're no fun." Goddess, she was making me angry. "What about you, Sabrina? Do you think it'll be a boy, or a girl?"

I glanced at Chelsea's still flat stomach. In there, she carried Vaughn's child. "I think… it'll be a girl. A girl with brown hair… and beautiful amethyst eyes like her father. Eyes that you fall in love with just by looking at them. Eyes that can say everything about a person, even though the person itself doesn't show much emotion."

I stopped myself from continuing to blabber, when I noticed Vaughn staring at me. His usual frown was in place, but his brows were furrowed thoughtfully. I looked down, and blushed.

But of course, Chelsea was oblivious. "Yeah, that would be SOOOO cute! I think the baby will have Vaughn's nose though. It'll be so cute!" She giggled happily.

Why was she my best friend again? Oh yeah. She bought my friendship with pink diamonds (2).

Vaughn was still staring at me, but I avoided his gaze at all costs. Chelsea blabbered on. "You know, I figured something was up when Chen gave us a free baby bed. I was all like, 'Hey, how did they know we weren't using protection?'"

I choked on thin air. Goddess, was that really needed to be mentioned?

"I swear, Chen is a stalker. Or maybe one of the Harvest Sprites told him. Or maybe Kurt. (3)"

Oh. My. God. So Vaughn chose her over me. That… freak!

"Anyway, we'd better be off! We still have to tell the rest of the villagers!"

I shook my head. There was no use. "Sure. I'm sure they'll be as happy as I am for you!" I replied with a fake smile.

Chelsea didn't take notice. But I think Vaughn did.

Eventually, they both left.

I sat back down in the library, picked my book back up, sighed, and set it down. No matter how the story ended, today, it would feel like a bad ending.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later, there was a small bump on Chelsea's stomach. She was definitely experiencing the symptoms of pregnancy… I came to help out a lot. After all, I was her 'best friend'.<p>

So, it was a Wednesday, and Vaughn was gone for work at the city. I cooked fried eggs for breakfast while Chelsea slept. I may not be an excellent chef, but I must admit, I was pretty good!

At around 8:30, Chelsea woke up, and quickly rushed to the bathroom. Unfortunately for me, I could here what was happening inside… Yum. About a minute later, I heard the toilet flush, and the sink was turned on. I didn't worry. It was pretty revolting, but I was somewhat used to it now.

"Well, that was appetizing!" Chelsea said when she came back out.

I snickered. "I'll bet it was!"

I placed the eggs on the kitchen table, as Chelsea sat in the chair. She looked down at them sadly.

I smiled, and lifted a brow. "Let me guess. Not hungry?"

Chelsea gasped, and started throwing a fit. "I wanna eat it, I do, I do, I do! It looks so tasty, and I really do wanna eat it, but I CAN'T! Do you know how frustrating that is?"

I let out a small laugh. "Okay, bed time for the pregnant lady!" I said, as I led her back to bed. Chelsea protested a little, but as soon as her head touched the pillow, it was light's out for her!

* * *

><p>At 3 months, the baby kicked for the first time.<p>

Chelsea and I wear out for a walk, since Doctor Trent said it would be good for both her, and the unborn child's health.

We were crossing the bridge leading to Ranch Island, and Chelsea was whining about how she should be sleeping, or doing something else, when suddenly, she stopped, and her eyes widened in surprise. She gasped.

"Sabrina, the baby kicked! I'm sure of it! I felt it kick!" she yelled.

Natalie came running out of her house to see what all the commotion was about, and Chelsea practically squeezed her to death. "Natalie, I felt it kick!"

Both of them squealed like Skye fan girls, and Chelsea ran towards the Animal Shop, where Vaughn was working.

"Chelsea!" I yelled after her. "You're not supposed to run while pregnant!" Surprise surprise, she wasn't listening. She slammed the Animal Shop door open, and ran up to Vaughn.

"Vaughn, Vaughn! I felt it kick! It kicked, it kicked, it kicked!" she yelled happily. Vaughn smiled- or at least, as close to a smile as Vaughn could get… It looked more like a smirk then anything else.

"That's great, Chels." he said. I don't get how they loved each other. She was way too hyper and immature, while he was calm, and collected. I walked over to where Julia and Mirabelle were standing with soft expressions.

"Aren't they just adorable together?" Julia cooed. Obviously, their opinion was a lot different then my own.

"I've never seen Vaughn so happy!" Mirabelle agreed. I had to force myself not to laugh. She obviously hasn't seen Vaughn really happy before. But then again... neither have I...

* * *

><p>2 weeks after that, Chelsea went to Mineral Town to have a baby scan.<p>

Vaughn and I both went with her. Chelsea was so excited; she'd be able to really see her baby for the first time!

I watched as Doctor Trent squeezed some clear colored paste out of a tube, and rubbed it all over Chelsea's stomach.

"Ooh!" she cried out. "It's cold!"

The Doctor took some sort of scanner, and placed in on the big bump on her stomach. We all stared at the small TV screen beside us.

You couldn't see much, but you could easily see a head, and a miniature little body. That was Chelsea's baby? It didn't look much like a baby.

Chelsea looked like she could start crying, she was so happy.

* * *

><p>At 4 months, Chelsea had Julia, Natalie, Elliot, Lanna, Denny, and I come by.<p>

"I need help, you guys! I don't know what I should name the baby!" she yelled.

We all looked at each other. She was asking US to help her with this? Vaughn, who WAS asleep on the couch, rubbed his eyes, and got up groggily. "Do you always have to yell?" he asked.

"YES! Yes, I do!" Chelsea replied, still yelling. She looked back at us. "So what should we name it?"

"Uh… Is it a boy, or a girl?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know!" Chelsea yelled, flailing her arms around. "I have no freaking clue!"

Natalie looked at us helplessly. "Well… if it's a dude…" Denny said slowly. "You could name him… Daniel?"

"Yeah!" Lanna agreed, nodding vigorously. "And if it's a girl, you could name it Lanna Jr.! She could have blond hair and brown eyes, just like me!"

Vaughn and Chelsea looked at each other. Neither of them had blond hair, OR brown eyes. "Alright then… what about you, Julia?"

"Oh, oh, oh! I know! » she squealed. « If it's a boy with silver hair, and blue eyes, you could name him… Jonathan!"

Chelsea nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"And if it's a girl with brown hair and blue eyes," Julia added, "You could name her Kelly! (4)"

Chelsea smiled. "Kelly… I like that one!"

"Me too…" Elliot agreed, his cheeks a soft pink. He and Julia were so cute together!

"Oh! I have another idea!" Lanna announced. "What about Ross (5)? Huh, huh, huh?" she looked at everyone expectantly.

Chelsea seemed to think it was a good name. "I like it! What do you think, Vaughn?"

Vaughn said nothing, but raised his brows at her, and wrinkled his nose out of disgust. Chelsea laughed. "I'm guessing that's a no."

« What about Jean (6), if it's a girl? » Natalie suggested.

"Or Denny Jr.!" Lanna added excitedly.

"Well… there were a few that Vaughn and I liked." Chelsea said shyly. "If it's a boy, we could name him Ben…"

"Or Denny Jr!" Lanna added.

"For God's sake, Lanna, we're not naming it Denny Jr.!" Vaughn yelled.

"It was just a suggestion…" Lanna muttered.

"And if it's a girl," Chelsea continued, ignoring the others, "we'll name her either Violet, or Jill!"

"You should name her Jill." I said. "I like that name."

Vaughn nodded, and pulled down his hat to hide his face. "Me too."

* * *

><p>At 5 months, Chelsea declared it was time to go shopping for baby clothes.<p>

We went to the city by ferry, and went to a special place in town that was practically a baby mall!

Vaughn, of course, stayed home, since he wasn't much of a shopper. I thought he should've come. After all, it IS his child. But Chelsea seemed perfectly alright with leaving him there.

"Come on, already, Sabrina! You're so slow!" Chelsea yelled impatiently.

I followed her up to the first little store. There were racks and racks full of baby clothes! Tons of every size and color imaginable!

While I was gapping at the sight, Chelsea had already rushed over and started picking out some clothes. She ran back with a white little baby suit with some cars on it. "Isn't it perfect?" she asked.

I raised a brow. "That's boy clothes. You decided to make the gender a surprise, so we have to look at unisex clothing."

"Yeah, but I just KNOW it's gonna be a boy! Call it… mother's know-it-all stuff!"

"You mean mother's instinct?"

"Yeah! That!"

I shook my head, and dragged her off to the unisex section. Chelsea was still clutching on to the car outfit, but she agreed to look around some more. Pushing through the racks, I gasped suddenly.

"Chelsea!" I called out to her. "Come quick! This one's perfect!"

* * *

><p>We came home a few hours later with bags full. Chelsea ran over to Vaughn quickly, and jumped onto his lap. "We're BAAAAAACK!" she yelled.<p>

She dumped one of the bags on the floor, and tons of little baby outfits fell out. I picked a specific one up.

"This one is my favorite." I said, holding it up so Vaughn could see it.

The color slowly drained out of his face. "I hate it."

"Why?" I asked teasingly, holding out the carrot-designed baby outfit. "Don't you think the carrots on it are just adorable?"

* * *

><p>We were now at month six. Chelsea was starting to stress out, worrying about this and that.<p>

"Chelsea, everything is going to be fine!" I said into the phone. "No, you haven't been overworking- yes, of course you'll be a good mother! What do you mean, your cow might eat it?"

She had such crazy worries… It was impossible to think of what she'd come up with next!

"'Kay, bye, Chels. No, the baby won't be as fat as Nathan (7)… Alright, goodbye." I sighed as I hung up the phone. I guess it was normal for her to stress. After all, I'd probably do the exact same thing if it were my baby!

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

I quickly went down the stairs of the manor, ran down the hallway, and opened the grand manor doors.

I gasped in surprise when I saw who was on the other side.

"Vaughn? What are you doing here?"

Vaughn frowned. "I know it's kinda early, but… can I come in?"

My eyes widened, as I moved out of the way to let him in.

We sat on the couches, and I asked him what the matter was.

"… I don't know if I'll be a good enough father…" he admitted.

I gasped. "Why do you say that?"

"Well… I don't know… It's just… I don't know a freaking thing about parenthood n' all. I have no clue what the fuck I'm supposed to do!"

I didn't know Vaughn cussed…

"W-Well, just… Just raise the child the way your parents raised you!" I said cheerfully. "That should be good enough, right?"

"So you're saying you want me to abandon the kid." Vaughn said coolly.

I gasped again. "… You're parents… they abandoned you?" I asked quietly.

Vaughn sighed. "You know what, pretend I didn't say anything." He rose to his feet. "Chelsea'll help me."

He started walking towards the door, but before he exited the manor, he paused, and slightly turned his head. "But… Thanks for trying." He said, with a tip of his hat.

* * *

><p>And now, because the author is too lazy to write what happens in the 7th and 8th month, we will just skip to month 9. :)<p>

"Only two more days 'til my due date…" Chelsea muttered with worry. She looked away from the calendar. The date today was fall 13th; the due date was fall 15th.

She looked up to me. "I'm not ready, Sabrina!" she said, in she plopped down beside me on her couch.

"There's just… so much I need to know, and… and just… so little time… What if the baby doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry Chels, the baby'll love you!" I reassured her.

"And… birth is supposed to be really painful, right? What if it hurts so much, I can't push him out?"

"First of all, Chels, you can't be sure it's a boy, second, it'll be fine. You can do it!"

"You know what? The baby's just… gonna stay in here. Yeah… that's it. He's just gonna stay in here forever!"

"Well… hope that works out for you, then."

Chelsea sighed. "It won't stay in here forever, will it?"

"No, it won't. But if it doesn't come out," I started, pushing up my glasses, "you'll never get to meet him, and be with him! You want that, don't you?"

Chelsea smiled. "Yeah, I guess…"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

><p>Chelsea's due date came and past. She was starting to get a little worried now.<p>

"It's unhealthy! I knew it! He's going to die because of me! I knew I was eating too much!"

"Chelsea, it's okay! It's normal not to be exactly on time!" I reassured her, patting her back.

"Yeah." Vaughn agreed from Chelsea's other side.

"But healthy babies ARE on time! If mine isn't, then there must be something wrong with him!"

Vaughn frowned. I think he was worried himself of the safety of his child. How sweet…

"Ow!" Chelsea suddenly exclaimed, rubbing her back.

Vaughn looked up to her in panic. "What's wrong?"

Chelsea laughed, and smiled. "Sorry. My back just feels kind of funny, 's all."

Vaughn and I looked at each other knowingly.

"There's like, a lot of pressure, n' all, and..." Chelsea continued, when she suddenly noticed our surprised expressions. "What?"

"Chelsea?" Vaughn said quietly. "We're calling Dr. Trent."

"What?" Chelsea asked in panic, looking from one of us, to the other. "Why?"

"Chelsea," I said, not able to keep my voice as calm as Vaughn's, "you're in labor."

* * *

><p>We rushed to the Mirabelle's house quickly after that. Dr. Trent arrived shortly after that. According to Chelsea, the pressure she felt in her back was getting worse and worse every minute.<p>

"Wait out here, Sabrina." Dr. Trent told me. He then turned to Vaughn. "Vaughn? Would you like to come with us, or stay here?"

Vaughn slightly cringed. I imagined he was probably a little disgusted at the thought of birth… or perhaps he just didn't want to see his wife in such pain?

"I'll stay here, if you don't mind."

"Alright then." With that, the young doctor went into the other room to start the scary, yet miraculous process.

Vaughn and I were both quiet for a while, and suddenly, a piercing scream filled the air. Vaughn clutched his chest, as though he could feel her pain there too.

"So…" I said softly, quietly. "What… What do you think it will be?"

Vaughn looked up. "Hmm? What… What do you mean?"

"Do you think it'll be a girl, or a boy?"

"Hmm…" Vaughn murmured thoughtfully, as another scream was heard. "I think…"

All was silent, apart from heavy panting, and whimpers emitting from the room beside.

Vaughn looked up. "I think it'll be a girl." He said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. "And… if it is… we'll name her… Jill." He said with a small, weak smile.

* * *

><p>"Vaughn?" Vaughn and I both jumped at the sound of the Doctor's voice. "You can come in now."<p>

Vaughn looked at me nervously, but followed Trent into the next room. I followed with them.

There, looking exhausted, was Chelsea, lying on a bed. She was holding a small infant in her arms.

"Chelsea, Vaughn…" Trent said with a small smile. "It's a girl."

"What?" Chelsea exclaimed, her eyes drooping. "So… I was wrong?"

"Apparently, you were." Trent said with a laugh. "So, what are you two lovebirds going to name her?"

Vaughn looked at me, and turned back to his wife. "Jill."

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Jill<strong>

**Born: Fall 22nd**

**Personality: All giggles and smiles, thanks to two both loving and loved parents.**

* * *

><p><em>Bleh… I don't like this one. It's crappy. But I started, and I felt like finishing it. So… TADAAAAAAA! IDK.<em>

_Hope you liked it, and ignored its crappiness!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Based on the Purple rival Heart event for IoH.<em>

_(2) Does anyone else find it strange how you give presents to characters to befriend them? It's like, « You barely know me, but here's a present! » « Thanks. I like these. » The person just takes it anyway! It's so weird… Especially when you start the game in SI, and on spring 3rd, you give Vaughn a gift, it's like, « How do you know my birthday?" "Uh… lucky guess? But I'm sooooooo not a stalker!" Freak._

_(3) Chen has joined the circle of HM stalkers… Other members include Mayor Thomas, Skye, Murrey, Mayor Hamilton, and my cow Burger._

_(4) Julia and Elliot's rival child in IoH is named Kelly._

_(5) Denny and Lanna's rival child in IoH is named Ross. I HATE that name!_

_(6) Natalie and Pierre's rival child is named Jean. Billie Jean is not my lover! Heh, sorry…_

_(7) Sunshine Island's priest._


	10. Random Word: Rain, Skye x Jill

_I can't remember who asked me to do this, but someone asked for Skye x Jill, and someone else asked me for Angela x Chase… Oh well… I decided to do Skye x Jill first. The person suggested the word 'rain', which was really helpful. I really appreciate it when you guys suggest words for me too, it really helps!_

* * *

><p><strong>Random word: Rain<strong>

Jill had finally finished watering the last square of plants on her farm. She drank out of her water bottle, before wiping the sweat from her brow.

This season, she had over done it, that's for sure. But she really needed the money.

Turnips, potatoes, lettuce, and strawberries filled every single space in the farm plot Jill had been given. It might be exhausting to water it all, but Jill knew it was worth it.

Besides… if she could save enough money, she may be able to renovate her poor excuse of a house, and she could get a kitchen, instead of always depending on Ruby or Kai to help cook a meal.

No sooner had she put away her watering can away, did she feel a small drop of water splash on her hand.

Her purple orbs widened in realization. Oh no… no, no, no…! It couldn't rain, not now! Not now that she had spent all her energy trying to water those Goddess-damned plants!

Another drop fell. And then another. And before Jill could react, it was pouring rain.

"Ah! Fuck the stupid weather!" Jill yelled out to the… sky?, before kneeling down, and staring at her hands.

"I agree!" a smooth voice said.

Jill's head snapped up. That voice was far too familiar… "What are you doing here, Skye?" she asked with a scowl.

"Well, hello to you too, young maiden." Skye answered sarcastically with a small laugh, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious, mister 'Phantom Thief'." Jill said coldly, standing back up. "What are you doing here?"

"Is there anything really wrong with just wanting to visit the most beautiful maiden in the valley?"

"Hahaha." Jill laughed, only half humoring. "How many other women have you said that exact line to?"

"Just you, sweet Jill."

"I don't like liars."

"You're lying."

Ah. Referring to Jill's ex, one of the reasons she even moved to Forget-Me-Not. "I don't like liars **anymore**." She corrected herself. "And I don't like thieves either."

Her boyfriend had cheated on her, but had made everyone else think it was Jill's fault. Her friends had all turned against her. She had nothing left there… so why stay?

"Tsk tsk, how rude." Skye scolded, but couldn't resist smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Jill laughed. "Now get inside, we're getting soaked!"

The girl ran towards her tiny home, giggling, and opened the door wide open. She looked back at the silver-haired thief. "Well? Are you coming?"

* * *

><p>"Here, use this to dry off a bit." Jill said, passing Skye a navy blue towel.<p>

Skye watched Jill pull her hair out of its ponytail, and dry it with the towel. Slowly, he did the same, not taking his eyes off the girl.

"So, I thought you didn't like the rain, oh Phantom thief." Jill pointed out, raising a brow.

"I don't. It was sunny when I was on my way here, you know!"

"Oh? Well then why were you on your way here?"

"Oh, yes, that reminds me!" Skye suddenly exclaimed, dropping the towel, and took something out from his pocket.

He held out a small pink box, with a large red ribbon decorating the top.

"Huh? What's this?" Jill wondered out loud, as she pulled the red ribbon loose. Inside the box was a plastic bag full of chocolate chip cookies. "What the-"

"It's Spring Harmony Day!" Skye exclaimed, interrupting the purple eyed brunette. "It's the day where us males must make the most excellent quality cookies to offer to you beautiful maidens!"

"O-Oh!" Jill remembered this festival now. "Th-Thank you…"

She set the box carefully on her small, round, table.

It was silent for a moment, but Jill noticed Skye's eyes kept on drifting to the door. "… What?"

Skye frowned. "You know, Jill, you should lock your door more often."

Jill crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Because it's not safe."

"… How so?"

Skye looked at her incredulously. Here she was, talking face to face with the valley's biggest (and only…) thief, and she was wondering why she should lock her door.

"Because someone could rob you?" he said, trying not to sound like it was too obvious already. Trying, and failing.

"Well, who would want to rob me?" Jill asked, not really caring. She grabbed the dish rag, and started wiping away at some crumbs she found on her table.

Skye was probably gaping now at her indifference.

"Uh… me?"

Jill stopped rubbing that stubborn piece of dried food on her table, and turned her head to look at him. "No you wouldn't."

"…" Skye sat there quietly. What did she mean by this?

"If you wanted to rob me of my things…" Jill said, taking his silence as a sign to continue, "… you would have already done so a long time ago."

Skye continued to watch her curiously.

"For some reason, you've never robbed me." She looked up at him. "So you probably never will."

Skye cocked his head to one side. That was an interesting theory.

He had never really thought of it like that. Perhaps she was right… in a way. He couldn't really break into her house and rob her. He had the abilities to do so, but not the will power.

Not only was there really nothing valuable that she owned, unless one was interested in cow manure, or turnip sprouts, but he knew that she'd be angry if he stole from her.

Normally he wouldn't care if someone was angry at him. But… her… that was different. He couldn't stand even the thought of getting her angry… but… why?

Whenever he saw her, his heart beated just that much faster. He didn't, he couldn't, understand. What made her special? Sure, she was different. Not even Skye could object to that. She was one of the only girls able to resist his spell, but **the only** one who thought his flirting was actually **irritating**!

It made him want to try even harder to please her.

The door closed behind him as he left the small home of the farmer. The rain poured over him, but all he did was laugh quietly.

Jill was wrong. There was one thing he **would** steal from her, and he was certain of it.

The Phantom Thief would steal her heart away.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the ending got boring; I make myself a goal to make every chapter I post at least 1000 words long, and it was only 900, so I'm like, "OMG, ADD A MOVING SPEECH AT THE END TO MAKE UP FOR THE MISSING 100 WORDS!" So, yeah, I'm sure that explains why there was so much, "Wow, she's so special, I must be in love with her!"<p>

ANYWAY, some of you may have already voted, but I have a poll up on my profile, for a new story I'm gonna make. Unfortunately, it's not for Harvest Moon, but it's for Vocaloid! Yeah, I know, you probably don't know what that is, but it doesn't matter. Just vote for whichever idea you find best! I hope you'll read the new story (once it comes out), even I you don't know what Vocaloid id. Even better, I'd appreciate it if you YouTubed 'Vocaloid', to find out more about it!

Anywho, please review! Hey… it rhymes!

* * *

><p>Hmm… no mini-notes this time! Oh well…<p> 


	11. Random word: Unreal, Chase x Angela

**Unreal**

_Alrighty! So, I made a bet with wipe-your-tears! We both had to make up a one-shot, and whoever gets the most reviews by the end of the month, wins! So that means, REVIEW!_

**Edit! - This is no longer a contest! Well... it was, but like, I already won. I mean... ugh, that came out wrong. The bet is over, and I won. That's all I meant! So, well... This didn't get that many reviews, so I figured I could just delte the oneshot and put it here instead! Yes? No? Too bad. Hopefully it'll get more attention now!**

**P-S: To all my Cry me a River fans, that story is currently on hold until I feel like doing something again. And sorry that the Angela in this story isn't at all like her description at the beginning! This was made in... July 2011. That's almost a year ago!**

* * *

><p>Perfect. A simple, 7 letter word. But it was the only way to describe her. From the moment I saw her, I knew she was special. Maybe not in appearance- her chopped brown hair and chocolate brown eyes were far from unique –but in the way she acted.<p>

Angela wasn't the type of girl who was self-conscious. She knew she didn't have the fullest chest area in the world. But did she stuff her bra like Luna always did? No. She didn't even pay it any attention.

She didn't act like a girl. In fact, she was more of a tom-boy. She didn't freak out whenever she broke a nail. She didn't run away screaming if Luke found a worm (in fact, she'd even ask to hold it). She was the type who could practically cut her whole hand off, and walk to the clinic calmly, as if it were just a small headache.

Love. An even simpler word. Yet, it described everything I felt for her. I loved her. I was in love with Angela. It felt so good to say it; it was, after all, the truth.

I don't understand why I had to lose her. I was sure she was mine. Certain, even. I guess I took that for granted. But I shouldn't have.

I'm always rude and snappy. What else do you expect from "Chase, the sarcastic chef"? She was the only one to see through that. To see through the sarcastic remarks, and get me to loosen up, relax.

"Look, Chase, it's all right!" Kathy tried to reassure me. "It's just one girl. Besides, Maya's still there for you!"

"Yeah, but Maya isn't Angela." I muttered.

"They've got more in common then you think, Chase. They both have no cooking skills."

"Yeah, but at least Angela's food is edible! Maya exploded the kitchen… while trying to boil water…"

Kathy gave me a small smile. "You'll live."

Would I? It would, after all, be easier not to. Why live, if you've got nothing to live for?

"Chase, please don't tell me you're actually considering committing suicide…" Kathy sighed.

All I got do was give her a small smirk, as I got swallowed up by yet more dark thoughts.

What if Angela had gotten tricked? She was always so naïve and innocent; she couldn't tell right from wrong. And neither could Luke. They both probably didn't even realize what they were doing right now, standing in a church.

"You know what?" Kathy said. "How about I convince Dad to let you have the day off today?"

"Thanks, Kat. I appreciate it." I thanked her, finally standing up. I walked to the door, but paused for a minute before opening it. "Are you sure you can work without me?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry!" Kathy reassured, giving me thumbs up. "Besides, there probably won't be too many people, since they'll probably all be eating at Angela and Luke's wedding."

I frowned, and Kathy immediately winced. "Sorry… Bad topic- I forgot."

"It's alright. See you tomorrow, I guess."

I opened the door and walked out without even waiting for a goodbye. The cold wind blew thru my clothes, making my teeth chatter. Only crazy people would have a wedding in the winter… But of course, that's what they both were.

I kicked a small pile of snow, but immediately hissed as the coldness melted on my foot. I mentally cursed myself for always wearing sandals…

* * *

><p>The next day, I was back at the bar. It was as if I had entirely forgotten about Angela. I was exactly like before she came. I got angry at anyone and everyone, criticizing their every movement. I intimidated people with their fears, while refusing to accept my own.<p>

"Chase, give us a break!" Kathy pleaded. "I know what happened yesterday really hurt you, but we're all tying to help! So please, don't make this so hard for us!"

I stared at her. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered, as I quickly returned to the kitchen, and started furiously chopping vegetables.

I heard the familiar creak of the door, informing me that a new customer had walked in. Not that it mattered, really.

"Hi, Kathy! How's it going?" Oh no. Out of everyone, why did it have to be her?

"Uh, I-I'm fine." Kathy stuttered, obviously debating if she should shoo off Angela.

"Cool! So, where's my favorite chef?" she asked, twirling one of the vased flowers, as she sat at one of the tables.

Kathy glanced at me, asking with her eyes what she should answer.

'No.' I mouthed.

She nodded. "No, Angela, he's not here. It's his day off."

"Really? Then who's that person in the kitchen, choppin' those vegetables?"

Kathy froze. "I, uh… uh… I… uh…"

Angela's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Kathy, is there something you're not telling me?"

"N-No! Of course not, Angie!"

"Huh, that's funny. That person looks a lot like Chase."

"O-Oh, yeah, that's because i-it's his… sister…? Yeah, that's his sister, Dakota." Kathy panicked.

I face-palmed. Seriously? Dakota? What kind of name was that?

"Sweet. I didn't know Chase had a sister! I thought his parents abandoned him like a hobo, so he has no family!" Angela said thoughtfully.

"N-No, th-that was… That was Gill!" Kathy said finally.

"But isn't Hamilton Gill's dad?" Angela asked, raising her brow quizzically. Hmm… Maybe she's smarter then I thought.

"Yeah, his adopted father." Kathy said with a shrug.

"Cool! I was wondering… You know, Kats, that explains a lot." Okay, I take that back…

"I'll go get you a glass of water, 'kay?" Kathy said, before turning, and filling a cup up with water, in the sink. Which just happened to be beside me.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but she's not wearing any wedding ring!" Kathy remarked.

"Huh." I wasn't interested… Of course not.

"I thought that was you, Chase! I knew Kathy was lying!" No… that annoying, all too familiar voice was back.

Kathy looked hurt. "I-I wasn't lying, Ange! I-I was… Dakota actually just left. Chase came back."

"Oh, so that's why!" Angela and Luke made the perfect couple, I noticed sadly. Both idiots, but they mean well.

"SO! Guess what's coming up soon, Chase!" Angela leaned onto the counter. Kathy handed her the glass of water. "Straw, please!" Kathy put a straw into Angela's water.

"Thank you! So, Chase? What's coming up?"

"I know, I know…" I sighed. "The Starry Night Festival…"

"Yes!" Angela jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let me guess; you're going with Luke, aren't you?" I asked.

"No, why would I go with Luke?" Angela asked. Kathy and I exchanged looks. I think Luke's stupidity may be contagious… Watch out, people who **want** to stay sane.

"B-B-B-But you just g-got m-married! Yesterday!" Kathy stuttered.

"Oh yeah…" Angela said, carefully putting a strand of short brown hair behind her ear. She didn't sound like she cared at all… In fact, the lack of interest was actually worrying me all of a sudden.

"It was all fake."

"Wh-What?" Kathy and I both said at the same time. Angela put her mouth on the tip of the straw, blowing into it, creating a bunch of bubbles.

"Yep. It was fake." Kathy nudged me, giving me THE look. As in, "Puuuuuuur, go get her!"

"But… Why?" I asked. I hoped she had a good explanation…

"Dale- Luke's daddy –said that Luke would probably never get married, with the size of his brain (I couldn't help but smile at that), and it really upset him. So, to prove that his dad was wrong, I decided to marry him."

I sighed in relief. "Angela, that is the dumbest thing you've ever done." I scolded her. Then I smiled. "Thank the Goddess."

Angela looked from Kathy's face to mine, in shock. "Wait, you actually thought…" she fake-gagged. "Ew! You guys! That's disgusting! Why would I want to actually marry Luke?"

She shook her head. "Besides, I don't even need Luke; I've got the best guy I could ever hope for standing in front of me, you know!"

I stood there, gapping.

"Why would I want to marry Luke, if I love Chase?"

* * *

><p><strong>Edit!: I'VE OFFICIALLY BEEN NON FANFICTION FOR A WHOLE YEAR! Joined: February 26th.<strong>


End file.
